Kiss the Sky
by StormofSilver
Summary: She loves him, and he loves her. It's only a matter of time before they are reunited again. Bad summary. Fluffy oneshot. Songfic. Rated for suggestive themes. NejiSaku


_Hey you guys! For those who know about what I'm challenging myself to do, great, for those of you that you don't, I'm trying to write as many Sakura pairing oneshots as I possibly can. Anyway. This is my first songfic, so be gentle! Here we go!_

Disclaimer: _Me no own nada._

_Emotion holds me captive,_

_And it keeps me from the truth._

_No, I don't know how I got here._

_But I know I'm missing you._

She was waiting.

Waiting for the person that was last on her list to be her lover when she was twelve years old. The image of the long haired man with pearl white eyes echoed clearly through her mind like the beat of a steady drum. Her pale fingers brushed her pink hair behind her ears as the kunoichi sat on a chair inside her warm house. She welcomed the warmth with open arms, but she would sacrifice anything to get him back here and now.

_And I know the day is coming,_

_When I'll be back inside your arms._

_But as much as I believe it,_

_The day, seems so far..._

She stood up from her chair, kicking it with a controlling impulse. She had to stop herself from leaving the house and going to see if he was all right, but she knew as well as anyone else he would be back and the wild goose-chase would be futile. She fingered her ruby pendant he had given her. At first she couldn't believe he would give her something so expensive, but now she couldn't go anywhere without it. She gripped it harder, clenching her eyes so tight she was stars and the lighten house didn't come through.

"_Neji-kun... come back to me..."_

_So I'll kiss the sky tonight,_

_And pretend I'm by your side,_

_And in the dark, I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved, I'll be loved, I'll be loved..._

The dark haired ninja swept through the forest on lightning-quick feet, ignoring the crimson splash of blood. It was only a scratch, nothing more. He could barely feel it as thoughts of the pink haired kunoichi drowned his mind like a flash flood. His footsteps became quicker and more impatient, hopping each branch with ease. His mission was a lone one, just like he usually preferred, but being torn away from her almost ripped him into two. His eyes narrowed, ignoring his throbbing pain of exhaustion. He only had one thing on his mind: getting to her.

_I kiss the sky._

_I kiss the sky._

_I kiss the sky._

He used to be so heartless, as cold as the winter arctic. He couldn't even remember how she knocked down his outer brick walls and melted his heart. He didn't care either. The ninja knew now that all that mattered was getting home and making sure she was all right. He wasn't even aware it was raining heavily now. All he could see were bright green eyes in every step. His jumps were mechanical, his instincts alone getting him through this.

"_Sakura-chan, I'm coming!"_

_Every time the wind blows,_

_I hear it call your name,_

_And even in the darkness,_

_I can see your face._

Her forest green eyes flashed open, flinching only slightly at the sudden light. She leaned against the wall, looking down with depression. She knew he would come back, she had faith in him. But when would he come back...? He had already been gone for a week! The kunoichi's fists clenched in her impatience that clawed at her with horrible fury. She wouldn't lose her composure, she just couldn't. But she found it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

_Every second brings my freedom,_

_Much closer into view._

_So the ocean will not hold me,_

_And I'll be one with you._

The pink haired maiden turned on a dime towards the door when she heard a knock on the door. She froze like an icicle on the inside out, and she began to shake like a leaf. She knew who it was. She didn't have to look through the window, or anything. She practically dashed towards the door and threw it open to see the love of her life.

_So I'll kiss the sky tonight,_

_And pretend I'm by your side,_

_And in the dark, I'll feel the light_

_I'll be loved, I'll be loved, I'll be loved._

"Neji," she breathed.

"Sakura," he whispered, and he took a step forward. Sakura glanced over him briefly. There was a small cut on his shoulder, and there were massive circles under his eyes. She gripped Neji's shoulder and pulled him in, smiling faintly. There was no more need for words. Neji had leaned down his head without even a moment's hesitation and their lips grazed each other. Neji promptly deepened the kiss, lashing his tongue in her mouth.

_And when I kiss the sky tonight,_

_You will be right by my side,_

_And in the dark, I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved, I'll be loved, I'll be loved,_

_I kiss the sky._

_I kiss the sky._

_I kiss the sky._

Neji gently closed the door and locked it, his mouth still clamped onto Sakura. His lust was growing strong, but not as strong as his love and need of her. Sakura broke apart from his mouth, her emerald eyes searching his white ones. She hugged onto him tighter, and he kissed her again, with more urgency and desire than ever before. He was the one to break the kiss this time, but his kisses traveled down her neck. Sakura gasped a little in pleasure, and his hand snaked up her shirt.

_I'll kiss the sky tonight,_

_And pretend I'm by your side,_

_And in the dark, I'll feel the light,_

_I'll be loved, I'll be loved, I'll be loved._

_And when I kiss the sky tonight,_

_You will be right by my side,_

_And in the dark, I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved, I'll be loved, I'll be loved._

The two lovers' passion grew like a seed into a blossoming flower, and their entire night was pure ecstasy.

_So I'll kiss the sky tonight,_

_And pretend I'm by your side,_

_And in the dark, I'll feel the light._

_I'll be loved, I'll be loved, I'll be loved._

_I kiss the sky._

_I kiss the sky._

_I kiss the sky._

OWARI

_Tell me how I did! And yes, I know, it's short. Also, for anyone who cares, the song is** Kiss the Sky **by **Danielle Bollinger.**_


End file.
